Drake and Josh
by Ariadne Morag
Summary: Under mind control and with possession of an ancient spell book Megan sends Drake to a new world, one of corruption. As Drake indures the life of a slave, Josh has to deal with his disappearence and Megan's being in a coma.
1. Prank

**Chapter One: (1)**

"Stupid Commercials!" Megan threw the remote acrossed the couch.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom was just coming out of the laundry room with a basket full of clothes propped on her hip.

Megan stood up and headed towards her room. "What's the point of having cable if theirs never anything on?"

Josh passed Megan on his way to the kitchen. "Move Boob." She elbowed him into the wall.

"Ow," he squeaked, "Megan!"

He detached his face from the floor and walked into the kitchen. Drake was sitting at the table staring at a bottle of Orange Juice.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Sshh...The bottle says concentrate." He pointed to a spot on the jug.

Josh shook his head. "How did you manage to get into highschool?"

Walter peeked his head in from the livingroom. "Have you boys seen my keys?" Josh shook his head no. "What's with Drake?"

Josh made a face. "He's concentrating. Don't ask."

"Um..ok." He rushed off muttering to himself.

"Josh!"

He jumped and his chair fell over. "Megan." He squeaked.

"Be quiet Boob. I just talked to mom and she said that you have to take me to the library. I'l be ready in five." She disappeared behind the door and Josh listened as her footsteps receded down the hallway.

"Yay! Look at all the books." Megan was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Since when are you so excited to see books?" Josh asked skeptically.

She started walking down one of the isles. "Since always. Duh!"

"Josh. Josh." Drake ran through the library until he reached his brother. "Josh."

"What?"

"Your never going to believe this." His expression was comical.

"Again, what?"

"There is a guy outside that can balance a hotdog on his head while juggling tennis balls."

Sighing, Josh said, "Wow Drake. For a second there I thought you might have something interesting to say." He started after Megan.

Drake through his hand up. "What? It's amazing." He started after Josh. "It's balancing a hotdog and juggling. Amazing."

"Shhh...!"

There was an old woman with tiny spectacles on the end of her nose glaring at him from behind a desk. "This is a library."

"Ugh..Duh!" He darted off after Josh when she stood up.

"Man she's been doing that for an hour now." Drake had plopped down onto a blue beanbag chair hoping that Megan would find her books and they would be leaving early, but everytime she chose one book she'd put one back and go off in search for another one to replace it.

Josh knodded. "Yeah. If she keeps going like this were not going to get home until tomorrow."

"Megan come on." Drake winced as he heard his voice echo. He hadn't meant to be that loud.

A voice echoed in reply. "That's it young man. Your out of here."

"Oh crap! It's that lady from earlier." Drake struggled to get up. His butt was sunk all the way to the floor. "I hate these things."

Josh peeked around the nearest bookcase and could see an old lady coming their way. "Man, here she comes."

Drake had to roll off of the beanbag just to get up. "Come on." He grabbed Josh by the sleeve and ran towards the door. "Megan."

Megan looked up and rolled her eyes. "What did you boobs do this time?" She tried to yank away when Drake grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the door. "That's it!" She ground her feet on the floor and used Drakes weight against him. He flew forward and she twisted his arm. The change in motion sent his body into a flip and his body hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Was his only reaction.

Josh was shocked. "How do you do that?"

She pinned him with a glare, then jumped at him. He squealed and ran, not bothering to slow down, he threw the door open and continued his run outside and kept going.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." The old lady came up behind Megan and put an arm over her shoulders.

Megan smiled triuphantly. "Thanks Mrs. Tanner. Boobs never saw it coming."


	2. Eery Library

I apologize to my fans. I know it took me a long time to update this story, but here is the newest chapter. I hope that you like it.

Chapter two:

Megan had been laying in bed for hours. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wandering back to the prank she had played on her brothers at the library. Victory was always sweet, but she had never been plagued by this feeling before. It was almost like something was calling her back.

A cold chill began to spread all the way acrossed her body. She started shivering and pulled her cover tighter around her. "Leave me alone," she wispered. A thick fog began to cloud her vision and her mind began to slip into a deep slumber.

The next morning Megan awoke with no memory of the previous night. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Drake was hogging down a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and Josh was reading the back of the Cherrio box.

"Good morning sweety?"

Megan blinked at her mom. She was way too tired to return the greeting. The chair screeched acrossed the tile floor as she flopped down into it. She pored herself a bowl of Fruit Loops. The milk tasted cool and wanderful against her tongue.

Her mouth felt so dry this morning. After she finished her cereal she pored herself a glass of water and gulped the entire cup down. Her mother asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine mom." She said as reassuringly as she could manage. Truth was she wasn't fine. A strange de'ja'vou feeling was growing stronger by the second and her throat felt like a desert.

"_Bring him to me..."_

Megan began to shake. She had heard that voice loud and clear and remembered everything from the night before. Her lungs began to burn and she realized that she had stopped breathing. A hand come out of no where and rested on her fore-head. She jumped and jerked away.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother was staring at her. "Your all pale. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

Megan shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in this house all day long. "No," she managed to say, "I'm fine. Just a little warm. I think it's the weather change." That seemed to make her mother happy and she knodded.

After school Megan went back to the library. She hadn't meant to end up there. A blink of her eyes and she was nowhere near her home driveway. How had she even gotten here? Had she honestly walked all this way?

Her hands shook as she reached for the door knob. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that she was making a huge mistake in some way. Her eyes began to sting and she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. She gulped and turned the door knob. "I'm sorry guys." she said aloud to her family.

She was afraid that she'd never see them again.

Drake strummed a few cords on his guitar. He winced at the horrible sound that came out. "Whose been messing with my guitar?" He was positive that it was Megan. Sometimes, she seriously got on his nerves.

What could he do, though. She had played so many pranks on him in the past and always managed to get away with them. A tick worked in his jaw as he replayed a scene from a few Megans evil plots. They just played out so well that it made him sick. He didn't doubt that she had something else up her sleeve.

Josh walked in the room and glared at Drake. "Don't ask." He was soaked in water from head to toe. Drake knodded in understanding. "Megan?"

"Yeah, and how she managed to install sprinklers I'll never know."

The phone started to ring. Drake picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. It was Megan and she sounded scared.

"I'm at the library." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Drake had to strain to hear her. He looked at his watch and was shocked at the time. "Megan, it's eight o'clock at night. What are you doing at the library?"

The line was silent for a minute then she spoke quickly. "Just come and pick me up. Please Drake! I'm scared!"

He jumped up and grabbed his car keys. "We'll be right there." Josh had just finished changing clothes when Drake grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the door and towards the car.

"That doesn't make since." Josh said after Drake had repeated his and Megan's phone conversations. "Why would she be there so late? It's not like Megan. Somethings off."

"Something like what?"

Josh made a face. He couldn't believe that Drake had actually made it into highschool.

The library came into veiw. Drake pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off. "Man it's so dark out here. Ugh..Why don't you go get her."

"Why me?" Josh said nervously. He had a bad feeling that something just wasn't right.

"It looks like the library is watching us." Drake said. He was terrified. "Like, we're the prey and it's the huge monster that going to eat us."

"Would you cut it out!" Josh squeaked. "Your freaking me out!"

Where was Megan? She was supposed to meet him out front. Drake clicked his tongue and felt the panic begin to rise. He had considered getting out of the car to go find her, but he was too scared.

The passenger side door opened. Drake grabbed Josh's arm as he started to climb out of the car. "Are you crazy! We don't even know what's out there."

Josh sighed and pulled his arm loose. "It's the library at night. Nothing is going to get us and we have to find Megan, so stop fooling around." He stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath. He just wished that he felt as confident as he sounded. His legs were shaky as he took his first few steps towards the library's front door.

The door opened and Megan stepped out. "Hey guys. I'm so glad your here."

Josh relaxed and marched the rest of the way to her. "Why are you here. Mom is going to be furious." She just smiled and Josh noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

She knodded and turned back toward the entrance of the library. "I have to show you both something. Get drake and I'll meet you down stairs." She turned around and began to walk towards the stairs that decended to the bottom floor.

"Wait, Megan!" Josh was nervous now. He didn't like this, any of it. He shook it off as best he could and turned toward Drake. "Come on!" He yelled.

Drake wasn't nervous anymore since he had seen that Megan was ok. He got out of the car and joined Josh at the door. "Where'd Megan go?"

"Down stairs." Josh pulled Drake behind him and creeped inside. "She said to meet her down there."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

The stairs creaked as they decended down them. Every time it happend they would move closer to each other and keep going as more of one person than two. When they reached the bottom they found Megan sitting cross legged on one of the study tables. She had her eyes closed and had her index fingers pressed to her thumbs in a meditation pose.

They moved towards her both thinking the same thing. 'What the heck was she doing?'

Josh spoke first. "Megan, what'cha doing?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even flintch when Drake waved his hand in front of her face. He looked at Josh and made a face. "Ok, What do we do now?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess we can carry her. I just want to get out of here."

Each of them took an arm and tried to lift her. She was firmly stuck to her place. "Man, she's heavy." Drake was huffing and puffing.

Josh made a face. "She wasn't that heavy. We didn't even move her anywhere."

The ground began to rumble. What was going on. Josh jumped when Megan opened her eyes and began to call out words that he couldn't understand. Her eyes were glazed over and it appeared that she was looking through him instead of at him. Her words seemed to be the cause of the ground shaking, because the louder she got the more powerful the shake became.

Josh didn't know what to do. He helled on to the table to keep his balance. Something inside his gut told him that if he didn't get out of here now he wouldn't be able to later. He made a quick choice. He calculated how far Drake was and how far the stairs were.

Neither was far. "Drake?"

Drake was on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around one leg of the table and his legs around another. "What?"

"When I say run we're going to run."

"Ok."

Dang, that was easy. Josh counted to five then yelled, "RUN!" He pushed back from the table and started towards the stairs. Drake jumped to his feet and started to run. He stopped and stared at Megan. He couldn't just leave her here.

"Drake, Come on!" Josh yelled. He could hardly hear himself over the rumbling.

Drake looked at him and back at Megan. "I can't just leave her here." He yelled back. "You go and get help! Come find us!" He pointed towards the top of the stairs. "Now, GO!"

Josh took a deep breath and with tears in his eyes he flew the rest of the way up the stairs and out of the library. He jumped in the car and reached for his phone. His fingers paused over the buttons. Who was he supposed to call? That would be an interesting conversation no matter who it was.

"Hello, this is Josh. Yeah, my sister is in a trance and is making the ground shake with just words and my brother is staying behind, because he feels to guilty to leave her behind and I just need some help. I'm not sure with what, but with something?"

He didn't even know if they were in any danger. What the heck was going on? He sat there for a few minutes and then layed the phone down. He just didn't know who to call. On the outside the library looked calm.

Wait a second. He stared at the library for a second and realized that the walls had stopped shaking. He jumped out of the car and raced back inside. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he froze. Megan was laying face first on the floor and Drake was no where in sight.


	3. Disaster and Violation

Drake groaned. He felt the pain before he ever opened his eyes. There was a sharp stitch, burning in his right side. When he tried to sit up the pain was so severe that he lost his breath. He fell back down gasping for air. He had no previous experience with broken ribs, but he had the sinking feeling that that's what it was.

He heard large booming sounds and as he listened closer he realized that they were foot steps and they were getting closer. This is the first time he had actually looked around. He felt his stomach drop when he realized that he was in a cave. How had he gotten here? "Josh..." He gasped again as the same pain exploded through his chest.

He gasped for air again. As afraid as he was, it was impossible for him to move. He remained motionless. Slivers of conversation started to float to him.

"...in the second cavern room..." It was a male voice, very low, almost booming around the cavern walls.

"The boss says he's gorgeous. I'm gonna..." Drake wasn't sure what the second guy said after that, but his skin crawled at the high pitched laugh he let out. It reminded him of any meglamaniac cartoon bad guy that he had watched on tv. Except this wasn't a cartoon and he was really here, in pain, with no way to escape.

He clawed at the ground and bit his lip as he tried desperately to stand. His eyes watered at the pain he felt, but he needed to atleast get on his feet before these guys got here. He just knew that this is where they were headed and he had a bad feeling. The foot steps were to his left now. He turned and his stomach dropped when he got his first glimpse of these men.

The taller one looked like he had the world's most natural dark tan. The kind that made every teenage, bikini wearing girl sick. His eyes were a strange shade of brown and green. He couldn't remember what that color was called, but he knew it meant they changed colors often. His hair hung to his waist and it was a thick mass of light brown and blonde waves.

He wore a thick, deep red leather jacket that hung to his ankle and no shirt underneath. His pants were black, wide legged and stopped at his ankles. His feet were visible and Drake could tell that he had some kind of cloth stretch from the heel to his toe. If he remembered correctly they were called feet thongs. Megan had owned a pair of those before when she refused to wear shoes because she had been having 'a mood' that lasted a week long.

This guy didn't bother him the way the shorter one did. He wasn't much shorter, just a couple of inches and the look he was giving him made his skin crawl. His eyes were a bright yellow color and there was a black slit in them, just like a cats. They were surrounded by abnormally thick, black lashes that swept outwards. His lips were very large and the only reason Drake noticed them was because he was wearing a sparkling pink gloss that shimmered every time he moved. His hair was bright red and was tied into a long thick braid that rested over his left shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt either and the leather jacket he wore mirrored the other guys, but it was black.

He wore ripped light blue jeans that reached his ankles. His shoes were just as ugly in a sick green color.

"Hey there," the short guy said. His voice was high, making him sound girly, but in a horrible nasily way.

Wrapping his arm around his chest Drake took slow, shallow breaths. "Who are you?"

The short guy let out another annoying, high pitched laugh. When he sobered he said, "I am Venus and this here..." He motioned to the other guy. "...is my partner An'vil." The way he said partner would make any one think he was talking about someone he worked with, but he got the feeling that they'd be wrong.

It was getting harder to breath. "How did I get here?" Drake asked. He had to concentrate on what he said, because all he wanted to scream was, "TAKE ME HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Stop playing with him Venus," An'vil said. His voice was deep, but not as deep as he had thought earlier. His words were strong and confident. There was an air of authority behind it, a warning. This guy was definantly the 'man' in the relationship.

Drake felt queasy. He yelped in pain as he faught to stay on his feet.

An'vil looked at Venus. His face was blank and he didn't speak a word. He just looked at him.

"Alright, alright," Venus said, taking something out of his pocket. It was a long vial of light blue liquid. As he helled it up it seemed to glow, even in the light. "Drink this, kid. You'll feel better."

He lifted the vial, sucking in a deep breath, paused for a second. When he brought it back down he looked at it for a second as if considering something. "Guess you probably wouldn't be able to catch it in your state. Here..." He closed the distance between them causing Drake to seriously consider running around him and out the door screaming.

"Relax, kid," he said, smiling. His teeth were perfectly shaped and white. How did someone so creepy get so lucky? His teeth were white, but not like that. He handed him the vial. Drake took it shakily, afraid he was going to grab his arm.

"Get back over here," An'vil said. He didn't raise his voice or change his tone, but Drake could tell that it was a command. What did that mean? Did Venus have to obey him? _What did that mean? _Venus spun around and angrily marched back to An'vil's side.

"We'll return shortly," An'vil said. "Drink that. It will make you feel better. Broken ribs are no joke." He turned and walked out with Venus at his heels.

Drake waited until their foot steps were far enough away from him to look at the vial he was holding. The glow affect was really cool. He turned it around and around in his hands. It reminded him of something he heard about on one of those stupid science shows that Josh was alway watching. Usually, things that glowed were poisonous.

Was he really willing to risk his life for a few broken ribs? He thought about it for a second and realized that he didn't have a choice. There was very obviously not a door anywhere to be had that lead back home and he couldn't have walked out of it if he'd wanted to. He drank the liquid and pocketed the vial. He liked things made out of glass.

"What now," he said under his breath as he peeked around the cave opening. There was one long tunnel that stretched out to his left and right. He was sure that those guy had went to the left, so he took a slow step to the right and swayed as a massive dizzy spell hit him. He caught himself on the cave wall and waited for it to pass. When he could see straight again he stood up straight and his eyes grew wide.

He patted his chest down. There was no more pain and it didn't hurt to breath. He would have done his happy dance if he hadn't of heard foot steps coming up to his left. He took off to the right as fast as his feet would go. He hadn't run this hard in...psh...he didn't know when. He was huffing and puffing as he came to another tunnel, but he didn't slow down.

His shoes slid across dirt as he turned the corner. His hands came out and he barely caught his balance. Sucking in air he calmed his shaky nerves, thankful that he hadn't landed on his face. This was actually a hard thing to do, because of his air deprived lungs. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would beat out of his chest.

If he ever got out of this place he promised himself that he would start working out. This was ridiculous. Not only was he out of breath, but he didn't know where he was and if they caught him... He didn't want to think about what would happen if they caught him. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he didn't know where he was going.

What if he just ended up in another group of them... As that thought entered his head he came to an abrupt halt. His stomach dropped. What he saw in front of him made his blood go icy. The entire expanse of space was below him and he saw metal bars that reach way over his head that formed intire areas and there were people locked inside of them.

Directly in front of the barred area was a squared floor and it was closed in by glass. He didn't know what that area was for and he didn't want to know. The floor sparkled silver and the color ran a part of the way up the cave walls. As he looked closer he got a strange feeling. He knelt down to get a better view. Cages, glass rooms, what was missing?

People in charge! He couldn't remember the word of people who were in charge. He was sure it was like those prison movies that Megan was always watching. He gasped when he heard foot steps behind him. He jumped to his feet and spun around. The short red headed guy was there with a smirk on his face.

"So, you're not going to be boring after all," he said and took a step forward.

Drake opened his mouth to say something, anything, when the guy slammed a fist in to his face.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor graded on Josh's nerves. He had been fidgeting ever since his parents had left the room with the doctor. Why had they forced him to stay here? Megan was still unconscious and looking at her made him think of Drake and the fact that the police still hadn't found him. This was all too much! He stood up with such force that the chair fell over.

He ignored it and hurried out of the room. It took all of the strength he had left to walk instead of run down the hallway. The sliding doors didn't slide fast enough for him and when he finally got outside he was panting in frustration. He sank to the concrete with his back up against the wall. Normally, he detested the smell of cigarettes, but tonight the smell of ash just added to the nightmarish decor of events that kept unfolding.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in the warm air. "Where are you, Drake?" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Drake awakened to realize he was being dragged. His hands were bound in front of him and the two goons from earlier were holding him under the arms. They had a pretty firm grip and he guessed they were a lot stronger than they looked if they could keep his body up like this. He brought his legs up and tried to walk, but the guys' grip was as good as he thought and his feet were jerked right back out from under him.

"Oh, would you look at that? He's awake." It was the short guy. What was his name again? The other guy didn't respond. They stopped walking and let him stand up. The short guy tightened his grip and said, "As long as you don't struggle you won't get hurt."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"I'm walking already. Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the entry chamber. You get to meet our King. He is the ruler of this palace and you had better learn to respect him from the beginning. Just a word to the wise. He is the one who decides rather you are entered in or destroyed."

"It's your choice."

He gulped as he thought of his next question. "How does he decide who he destroys?"

Shorty laughed. "You'll see."

They stopped in front of two large doors that appeared to be made of black concrete. Muffled screams could be heard coming through it. Drake tried to pull away, but the grip on both arms intensified until he couldn't stand it. He quit moving, hoping they would get the hint and loosen up. They did and he gulped again as the doors began to rumble. Slowly, they opened to reveal a huge room that stretched up so far that Drake couldn't see the top.

There was only darkness up there. His eyes got wide as he saw where the screams were coming from. A guy who appeared to be around his age was pinned down forward and a tall man with bright pink hair was pushing up against him from behind. He was raping him!

"Your turn." A deep voice said.

Drake squealed as he was forced down to his knees. "No, please!" He begged. His hair was yanked from behind. The voice that spoke to him wasn't the short guy. It was more controlled, much deeper. It was scarier.

"I will make this as gentle as I can," the voice said. "You either take it or I have someone hold you. If you take the second choice I will hurt you on purpose. Do you understand?"

Drake's stomach dropped. There was no getting out of this. Tears pooled in his eyes and began to flow down his cheeks.

"Aww, look at that," Shorty said. "He probably wants his mommy right about now." He clipped him gently under the chin. "Man up, kid. Your mommy will never help you again."

"Your stuck here. Our King's first rule is simply this: Fuck them hard. Let them know that their life no longer belongs to themselves. You are now property sweet heart. Get used to it."

Drake couldn't even see straight from crying so hard. He felt so weak that he didn't fight at all as his clothes were removed and a warm cream was applied between his thighs. He dug his fingers in to the dirt as someone ran there hands down each side of his hips and drew them up higher. He cried out as they entered him from behind. The first strokes were pure agony.

He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, but still he didn't resist. What would be the point? It ended with the guy slamming in to him, which made him cry out again. He was left there, naked and in pain. Shorty and.. It had been the other guy.. They crossed the dirt over to a big man sitting on a golden thrown.

_What was his name? _

The fact that he couldn't remember the names of the guy's who had done this to him added to his present agony and he felt more tears pour down his face. He wanted to die. He hoped they decided to kill him.

_NO!_

No? Who had said that? He tried to lift his head to look around, but the slight movement caused him to gasp in pain. He layed his head back down. Images of his family begin to swirl around in his mind. Megan and her stupid hamster, Josh and his stupid game sphere, his mom and Walter dancing in the kitchen...

His vision got cloudy and he sank in to a blissful darkness of distant lovely memories.


End file.
